


True Blue

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Other, She Likes to Watch, all up in his brain, how doctor and tardis make love, other is alien/spaceship love, very sexytiems yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS and her Doctor spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blue

Tonight it's just the two of them, no soft-bodied strays to distract him or to wander in and disturb them. He's been neglecting her of late, too absorbed by the problem of finding _himself_ after his latest regeneration. The TARDIS isn't needy, but she does miss these times of intimacy. 

He removes his outer casing ( _clothes_ , she remembers) and relaxes on his bed, staring up at her ceiling. 

“Are you ready, Old Girl?”

She puts her less important systems on automatic and focusses on her lover. She scans him and the room in twelve dimensions, taking an entire second because she pauses to make sure this is being recorded properly in her central core. It wouldn't do to forget. 

Adult male Gallifreyan, approximately two thousand years old, regenerated beyond his limit and most importantly he is _hers_.

He's in good condition, all told, and she sends a wave of cool air over the surface of his skin, watches the vestigal response of the _arrector pili_ muscles causing the absurdly named _goose bumps_. (Goose, _Anser anser domesticus_ , Earth. Perhaps they have bumps?) Her Doctor shivers, sighs contentedly. He does so enjoy these tactile sensations. 

She rotates her viewpoint, runs a quick bioscan. Elevated heartsrate, increased respiration, dilated pupils. Arousal. Excellent. 

He closes his eyes and smiles for her. The TARDIS accesses what remains of her time in a humanoid body, and remembers kissing that mouth. Not _that_ mouth, perhaps, but the same one nonetheless. She likes it when he smiles. (Smile, humanoid facial expression, indicates pleasure or amusement.)

She reaches out with a narrow electromagnetic field and teases the pleasure centre of his brain. He responds by sending a whisper of excitement along the telepathic bond that connects them. She's always intrigued by his emotional responses, accepting it eagerly and storing it for later analysis.

Flesh bodies have no patience, however, and he could die of old age before she was finished appreciating him from every possible spatial and temporal angle. No time for that, not even for a Time Lord.

She waits for him to move, swirls the air around his reproductive organs to encourage him. He moves on request, stroking the flesh slowly with his hand. 

A long time ago (one thousand and twenty-nine years, relative) he allowed her more access to his mind than was really necessary, and since then the connection has only grown stronger. She can find him from the other side of a planet, or at a distance of a century. When he's here, inside her, she can feel so much more than just his presence. 

He glows in the infrared as his body temperature increases, and she watches the beating of his hearts inside his chest as his breathing grows ragged. It's frightening, but she knows from experience that it's quite safe, that this is simply the sexual response of his species. Still, she brings the walls in a little, as though she could protect him from harm with something so fragile and temporary. 

She no longer finds his physical needs ridiculous, if anything she looks after him better than she looks after herself. (Her engines have developed a minor fault, perhaps she can convince him to repair it later.) He needs food and water and heat, and he can live without _this_ but since they both enjoy it why not?

Sometimes, of course, he takes other partners, who see him in a mere four dimensions and treat him as though he were a human. ( _Homo sapiens_ , sentient species, Earth.) He doesn't seem to mind, he loves them almost as much as she loves him. When they leave him (and they always do) he sulks around her corridors for weeks or months at a time, missing the words and the physical contacts. So she helps him find another, and for a while everyone is content once more.

Human lifespans are marked in decades, perhaps a single century if they remain in good health and take no risks. The TARDIS isn't sure how long she will go on without her sisters and her home, but she's quite determined to see him to the end. 

Her attention has been divided. She pulls back to the room and to her love, watches him complete the act and then relaxes in the echo of sensation. It feels like entering the vortex after a long sojourn in real-space, but this is something her Doctor has never experienced and never will. They can never quite feel what the other feels, but what they have is pleasant, rewarding. 

She dims the lights for him, runs a hot bath in the en-suite, places fresh towels in the airing cupboard. He touches her wall as he stands, whispers words of love in their own language, and promises to see to that problem with the engines. 

She moves through the vortex, her hull reflecting not-light and spinning in something that isn't quite space. She keeps her internal dimensions steady, the bathwater barely disturbed by her travels. She decides where they need to go next.


End file.
